


Пробуждение (Awake)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Lots of wings, Winglock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джона Уотсона всегда было припрятано несколько особых трюков в рукаве. Но проблема в том, что он не может ими воспользоваться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пробуждение (Awake)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348654) by [feverishsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishsea/pseuds/feverishsea). 



Джон Уотсон большую часть своего времени тратит на сон. К тому же он всегда был немного экстрасенсом.

Но не в распространённом смысле; не в том, что он ведает фактами о других людях или же может предсказать нечто неизбежное, нет. Его сомнительный дар заключается в том, что ещё за несколько вздохов до того, как происходит нечто ужасное, Джон с полной уверенностью может сказать то, что сейчас случится, и то, что он ничего не может с этим поделать. И хотя это беспокоит его, он никогда не чувствует себя виноватым из-за случившегося. Он не может это предотвратить, как не может остановить аллергическую реакцию на зубатку[1] – здесь он столь же бесполезен.

Он знает, когда будет похищен Мориарти. Знает, в какой момент тот эксперимент на кухонной стойке взорвётся. Знает, когда именно Шерлок упадёт.

Грань между тем, когда осознаёт Джон и когда об этом узнают все остальные, настолько тонкая, что он мог бы подумать, что это плод его воображения, выдумка разума, что пытается справиться с его травмой.

Мог бы, если бы не сны.

Раз в год, на его день рождения, Джон спит целый день, и никто не может его разбудить. Так было всегда, ещё с тех пор, как он помнит себя ребёнком. Когда он был младенцем, на это не обращали внимания, но после первых нескольких лет родители встревожились и отвезли его в больницу. Врачи были озадачены, потому что не нашли у Джона никаких отклонений, а он просыпался в первую же минуту после полуночи. Его родители были напуганы. Постепенно это стало тем секретом, что таится у всех на виду, и Джон понимал, что лучше не говорить об этом. Ночью, перед днём рождения, он уходил в свою комнату и не выходил из неё, пока этот день не проходил.

К тому же он никогда не рассказывал о своих сновидениях.

На каждый день рождения ему снился один и тот же сон. Он просыпался – вообще-то, нет, он продолжал спать, но его глаза были открыты, – в темноте, что казалась чёрным бархатом небытия. Оно разливалось вокруг него, но не поглощало – главное различие. Женщина в белом платье: не мерцающем, девственно белом, лишь обычная бесцветная ткань – идёт прямо к нему.

Она прекрасна, с резкими, уверенными чертами лица и тёмными волосами, но это совсем не важно. Что важно, так это сила, что окутывает её – так плотно, что Джон почти может попробовать её на вкус. Таинство, не надменность, потому что это заслужено. Джон наблюдает за тем, как она держит себя, как говорит, как складывает свои большие белые крылья.

Женщина совсем не улыбается ему, но, бесспорно, в её глазах отражается нежность, когда она приветствует его и задаёт ему вопросы. Когда он был ребёнком, она спрашивала его о родителях – в безопасности ли он. Когда он становится старше, она расспрашивает его о друзьях – доволен ли он. На тридцать четвёртый день рождения, когда его лихорадочно трясёт на больничной койке и вскоре его отправят обратно домой, в Лондон, она спрашивает, удовлетворён ли он.

Это первый раз, когда Джон отвечает ей «нет».

День встречи с нею – он знает, что этот день наступит позднее, когда он просыпается и нерешительно смотрит на свои часы, на которых мигает только одна минута после полуночи, но во время этих сновидений не существует никакого определённого течения времени – это всегда прекращается в один и тот же миг. Она расправляет свои крылья на полную длину, Джон же смотрит с благоговейным трепетом. Это его самая любимая часть сновидения. Её крылья красивы: эфемерные и словно живые. С пушистым белоснежным опереньем и мягким переливом.

\- Хотел бы ты такие же? – всегда спрашивает она у него.

\- Нет, – каждый раз говорит Джон.

Она никогда не рассказывала ему, что бы это значило, имей он их, а Джон никогда и не спрашивал. Крылья – это просто ещё одно проявление бесполезной силы, которой он уже обладает, две точки отсчёта на той самой кривой. Но дело всё же не в этом. Во-первых, у него не было выбора. Во-вторых, это только предложение. Это не тот благоговейный трепет, а предосторожность. Джон привыкает к своей жизни и принимает её такой, какая она есть. Крылья – никчёмная переменная; бесповоротное решение признать свою жизнь такой, какой он её прожил. Принять их – это в некотором роде принять свой провал, требование принять новое начало.

Невзирая на острую боль от сожаления, он пробуждается. Он садится в кровати в окружении темноты; выпитая залпом вода из стакана стремится вниз по его пересохшему горлу, и он тянется через плечо, чтобы провести ладонью по гладким лопаткам. Джону любопытно, как бы выглядели его крылья.

Большую часть времени Джон не думает об этих ежегодных снах. Это просто факты из жизни, такие же, как Рождество и заболевание гриппом – это просто происходит. Как и его сомнительная экстрасенсорная способность, они бесполезны в практическом применении, а Джон – человек практичный. Если он получает необъяснимые знания и сны, это ещё не означит, что он верит в пришельцев, или в викканские круги[2], или в телепатию. Он поступает в университет, чтобы стать доктором, отправляется в Афганистан, ловит пулю и возвращается домой в беспорядке из окровавленных бинтов, пьет чай и пытается сохранить распадающуюся дружбу, что с самого начала никогда не была достаточно крепкой.

Вскоре после его тридцать четвертого дня рождения он знакомится со странным, очаровательным парнем, который без особых усилий избавляет его от хромоты и ждёт, что Джон последует за ним, куда бы он не направился. И Джон следует.

За день до тридцать пятого дня рождения Джон снимает номер в гостинице. Он говорит своему безнадёжно любопытному соседу, что отправляется к Саре. Шерлок что-то бурчит и, вероятно, совсем не слушает его. Джон улыбается и направляется к холодильнику за молоком.

\- И снова здравствуй, – говорит ему женщина из сна.

\- Привет, – отвечает Джон. Он с большим интересом осматривает окружающее его пространство, где никогда прежде не был, но перед его любопытным взором предстаёт немного информации об этом месте. Атласная бесконечность тьмы, что витает без поглощения. Ничего больше.

\- Ты встретил кое-кого, – говорит она.

\- Ох, и вы туда же, – Джон отвечает, чуть усмехнувшись. В конце концов, это всё ещё он, и если ему захочется немного пошутить, то женщине придётся смириться с этим.

Она возвращает ему небольшую улыбку, в которой больше согласия, чем веселья.

\- Это важно.

\- Я… да, я знаю. – Джон не совсем уверен, относится ли это к нему – к Шерлоку, или ко всему миру. Но он бы даже не стал оспаривать любую из этих версий.

Её улыбка, с намёком на безупречные белоснежные зубы, в это мгновение реальнее всего.  
\- Я надеялась на это.

\- Вы? Почему?

\- Потому что он прекрасен, – говорит она совершенно честно, и этот факт приводит Джона в замешательство. – Мы все надеемся на красоту.

\- Не уверен, что в каждом из нас предостаточно красоты, – заявляет Джон прямо, как есть. – Он совсем не беспокоится о людях и держит в холодильнике глазные яблоки. Я… безусловно, вы знаете. Вспыльчивый характер, адреналиновый наркоман, никакого стремления к разговору.

\- Разумеется, каждый из вас красив. – Женщина журит его, но слова не предназначены для того, чтобы причинить боль. – Но вместе вы имеете значение.

В этом году она спрашивает, удовлетворён ли он. Джон говорит «да».

Он покидает гостиничный номер, чувствуя уверенность, и Шерлок смотрит на него немного странно, когда он входит в квартиру.  
\- В итоге провёл время в полном одиночестве, – объясняет ему Джон, и Шерлок кивает.

Этот год, наполненный преступлениями и пререканиями, и скрипкой в два утра, проходит слишком быстро, чему Джон сильно удивлён, когда понимает, что его день рождения уже близко. Словно жить только настоящим: столько всего происходит, и он так поглощён всем этим, что ему никогда не выпадает момента, чтобы обратить внимание на ход времени.

\- Большинство людей в некотором роде отмечают свои дни рождения, – произносит Шерлок с дивана, уставившись голубыми глазами в потолок.

Джон моргает, глядя на свою чашку утреннего чая.  
\- Я тоже праздную. Ухожу гулять.

\- Ты не зовёшь меня с собой. – Не обвинение, просто утверждение. Внезапно Джон поражён тем сходством Шерлока с женщиной, с которой он совсем скоро увидится во сне.

\- Не совсем твоя сфера, не так ли? Я даже не знаю, когда у тебя день рождения.

\- Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о любом своём.

\- Да, но ты и с дедукцией всё узнавал.

\- Очевидно.

На этом разговор окончен. Джон крепко держит в руке чайную кружку, а его пульс лишь немного ускорился. Одну вещь, которую он не должен делать, – это разжигать в Шерлоке любопытство, потому что это то, единственное, чего он не может объяснить.

\- Ты светишь ярче в этом году, – говорит ему женщина вместо приветствия, Джон задаётся вопросом, должен ли покраснеть после этих слов, но он не краснеет.

\- Что ж, верно. Рад слышать, что я… сверкающий.

Женщина пристально смотрит на него. Джон сглатывает и старается вести себя скромно.

\- Ты должен остаться с ним, Джон. – Эти слова звучат так знакомо.

\- Я знаю. Конечно, я знаю. Почему вы говорите мне это?

\- Поскольку ты не можешь всегда быть уверенным. Уверенным в себе; уверенным в нём. Старайся не сомневаться в нём. И не сомневайся в себе, Джон. Когда всё сведётся к этому, ты сделаешь то, что должен сделать.

Но в самом конце, он не делает этого.

Три дня подряд всё, что Джон может чувствовать, – это постоянный поток бесполезных видений. Он знает, что Шерлока должны будут арестовать. Он знает, что в газете будет опубликована ложь. Он знает, что Мориарти настигнет Шерлока, когда тот будет один. Он узнаёт это всё, но слишком поздно, чтобы что-то изменить.

Впервые Джон действительно ненавидит себя за это. Это раздражает его, пока он не оказывается в лаборатории Бартса, крича на Шерлока за его бесчеловечность, при этом зная, что _он_ – единственный, кто был не совсем человеком. Он – тот, кому доступны все эти знания, все эти ненужные знания, переполняющие его разум и притупляющие его чувства, пока он совершенно не проглядит хитроумную уловку, что должна быть очевидной и понятной.

Но Джон упускает их, и Шерлок падает.

На его день рождения женщина спрашивает Джона, переживает ли он. Он говорит «да». Она снова задаёт ему вопрос, хочет ли он крылья. Он отвечает «нет». Какой в них теперь смысл?

На следующий его день рождения женщина спрашивает, привык ли он. Он отвечает «да». Она говорит Джону, что ей надоело просто смотреть на него, снова спрашивает, хочет ли он крылья. Джон по-прежнему говорит «нет».

В последующий день рождения женщина спрашивает у него, счастлив ли он. Джон говорит «нет» без всякого раздумья. Она дарит ему печальную улыбку и спрашивает, хочет ли он крылья, но Джон может сказать, что она желает, чтобы он ответил «нет». И он говорит «нет».

А после, между этим днём рождения и следующим, Шерлок возвращается. Он врывается в тот же самый Лондон, каким и оставил его, в буре огня и триумфа. Джон гневается и снова оживает, чувствует боль и облегчение, и одновременно он бьёт и обнимает Шерлока. Шерлок со смирением всё это принимает, но никак не отвечает на них. Не возвращается с Джоном в квартиру. Не возвращается в жизнь Джона.

Конечно, они не игнорируют друг друга. Они всё ещё друзья, и Шерлок время от времени советуется с ним по неясным моментам на расследованиях. Но это не то же самое. Нет ничего реального, чтобы это можно было предложить, и всё же – Это. Не. То. Же. Самое. Джон не совсем уверен, понимают ли это другие люди или это ясно только ему, но это неоспоримый факт. Когда Шерлок встречается с ним глазами, в них больше нет безотчётного понимания, только пустое равнодушие. Его заинтересованность в расследованиях, или Джоне, или в каких-то данных поверхностна, и его легко отвлечь.

Другие люди поговаривают, что время в отсутствии усмирило его. Джон знает, что это не правда – это _подавило_ его, сломило его, как скаковую лошадью – плеть и шпоры.

У Джона больше нет ключей к королевству, и этот факт ужасно причиняет боль в его горле. Он получил дар, но этого было недостаточно.

\- Да, – говорит Джон женщине, прежде чем она произнесёт хоть слово.

\- Да? – Она поднимает безупречную бровь.

\- Я думаю… Я думаю, что нам обоим нужно проснуться, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. – Джон уверенно кивает головой.

\- Ты не знаешь, что случится.

\- Меня это не беспокоит. Что-то должно измениться. Мне нужно, чтобы что-то произошло. Ему нужно что-то. Что-то, что всё переменит.

Её глубокие карие глаза внезапно становятся тёплыми.  
\- Каждый прошлый раз, когда ты наконец давал своё согласие, было уже слишком поздно. Даже если всё же поздно, я рада, что ты попросил меня и сейчас.

Страх и любопытство скрутились в низу живота.  
\- Каждый… прошлый?

Она улыбается.  
\- О, Джон. Неужели ты думаешь, что это всё происходит впервые?

Когда Джон просыпается, он смотрит на часы. 0:01. Он пьёт из стакана воду и заводит руку за плечо, чтобы ощупать свои лопатки.

Ничего. И всё же… слабая щекотка. Что-то?

Он встаёт с кровати, со щелчком включает свет и смотрит на отражение в зеркале.

Позади него раскрылась пара бежевых крыльев. Песчано-коричневый, цвет пустыни в Афганистане под ясным небом. Они не настолько большие, как он ожидал; возможно, в половину размера крыльев той женщины. Когда он держит их расслабленными, сгиб его крыльев достигает чуть выше головы, а кончики лежат напротив его бёдер. Когда он расправляет их, он оценивает, что они примерно пять с половиной футов шириной.

Джон смотрит на них и пытается решить, как себя чувствует – охваченным страхом? не потрясённым? сошедшим с ума? Он пожимает плечами, и крылья повторяют движение вместе с ним.

Когда он дотрагивается до ряда одинаково некрупных, аккуратных перьев (сделанных из тонких, тугих нитевидных образований, в отличие от мягких маховых перьев женщины), он чувствует лёгкую щекотную реакцию. Интересно. Он не может ощущать их, когда они прижаты к стене или кровати, но чувствует человеческое прикосновение.

Лондон – сплошное безумие.

Крылья повсюду. Он различает крылья ястреба, летучей мыши, воробьиные, страусовые, и сложнее определить свои собственные, они не относятся ни к одному виду. Они имеют другую форму и цвет. Джон наблюдает за озорующим ребёнком с ярко-голубыми крыльями и с резью в глазах переходит улицу перед ним.

Он на полпути до дома, когда сталкивается с невысоким, гладковыбритым мужчиной, у которого на спине нет крыльев. Джон останавливается и шокированно смотрит, что, должно быть, не очень вежливо.

\- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – Мужчина задаёт вопрос, его голос обволакивающе мягок. Джон вздрагивает, трясёт головой и торопливо идёт прочь. Уже после одна мысль настигает его.

Что если у Шерлока нет крыльев?

Как только Джон об этом думает, он чувствует себя ужасно за то, что посмел так подумать. Конечно, у Шерлока будут крылья. Потому что Джон знает, так же, как он знает, что Мориарти – это зло, а Лестрейд хороший; только у самых испорченных представителей людей – представителей, которые вовсе и не были людьми, – не было крыльев. Джон непоколебимо уверен, что у Мориарти нет крыльев.

« _Я высокоактивный социопат_ », – шепчет ему разум. Джон прикусывает губу и грубо приказывает своему разуму замолчать. Это просто смешно. Шерлок – не социопат, даже если он особо не заботится о других людях. Даже если кажется, что его не заботит что-то так сильно в эти дни. У него, безусловно, должны быть крылья.

А если у Шерлока их нет, что ж, Джон попытается с этим что-то сделать. Он натянет марлю поверх крепящихся планок, имитируя перья, и стянет это всё вместе. Хирургической нитью пришьёт к спине Шерлока, и, когда Шерлок вопросительно посмотрит на него, Джон просто покачает головой. Когда крылья будут присоединены, Шерлок поймёт, что был потерян, и снова станет цельным. Потому что Джон не позволит, чтобы Шерлок был незавершённым.

На удачу у Джона всё ещё имеется запасной ключ к 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. Он выуживает его из кармана, открывает им входную дверь и преодолевает семнадцать ступенек к их квартире. Квартире Шерлока.

Пахнет аммиаком и домом.

Джон проходит в дверной проём, и Шерлок, склонившийся над экспериментом, поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него. И позади него – да, там – тёмные крылья, вытянувшиеся за спиной Шерлока.

Первое, что поражает Джона, – это то, что крылья Шерлока красивы и совершенно _другие_. Они такие же, как у той женщины – большие и сильные, с невозможными мягко-выглядящими чёрными перьями. Они так прекрасны и слишком сказочные, чтобы походить на человеческие.

Второе – это что крылья Шерлока в огне. Красно-оранжевое пламя, малое, но сильное, лижет обгорающий пух перьев. Полосы огня расползаются прямо из центра его спины, протягиваясь к самым кончикам крыльев.

Третье – это поток видения, что происходит что-то ужасное.

Не раздумывая, хотя он знает, что уже поздно, Джон бросается к нему. Его новые крылья отчаянно машут позади него, направляя маленькими перьями воздух. Джон никогда не узнает, удача ли это или же приобретение крыльев дарит ему преимущество знаний, или же это сами крылья, но его руки обхватывают Шерлока раньше, чем происходит взрыв, и они оказываются на полу.

Огромная взрывная волна прокатывается над ними, и его спина вспыхивает болью – леденящее и обжигающее ощущение химического ожога. Джон сжимает Шерлока крепче и загораживает его своим телом, пока пол не перестаёт трястись под ними.

\- О чём, чёрт возьми, ты думал, ты чуть не пострадал! – спрашивает Джон, и он думает, что его голос совершенно спокоен в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Эксперимент. Что-то пошло не так. – Шерлок отворачивается и смотрит на основание дивана. Его крылья всё ещё пылают. Джон ищет признаки боли, но не видит никакой взволнованности на бледном лице.

\- Без шуток. Почему ты не можешь быть более осторожным?

Шерлок вздрагивает, и Джон с тревогой наблюдает, как пламя поднимается по его крыльям.

\- Слезь с меня. – Он не интересуется у Джона, почему он здесь; возможно, он не хочет этого знать.

\- Нет. – Очень, очень мягко, но даже не думая спросить разрешение, Джон тянется и очищает перья на левом крыле Шерлока. Он чувствует небольшое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, когда касается пламени. Это почти причиняет боль, но огонь, пожирающий перья, тускнеет.

Зрачки глаз Шерлока становятся шире, и он продолжает.  
\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Я… не знаю. – Так и есть. Но Джон продолжает дотрагиваться. Крылья такие большие, а в этом положении он может добраться только до некоторой их части, но он не хочет двигаться. Если он поднимется, то Шерлок, скорее всего, попытается заставить его уйти, потому что, когда люди гладят нечто невидимое рядом с твоей головой, очевидно, что это очень нервирует.

\- Я не понимаю. – Джон удивлённо смотрит вниз; эти слова, исходящие от Шерлока, были равносильны предложению продолжать. Часть того пустого равнодушия отразилась на лице Шерлока, и теперь он выглядит огорчённым.

\- Что не так? – спрашивает Джон. Его руки замирают, хотя покалывание становится более чем просто некомфортным.

\- Ничего, что я мог бы рассказать тебе, – говорит Шерлок.

\- Это то, почему ты избегаешь меня? Ты… стыдишься? Из-за чего? – Джон тут же прикусывает губу. Глупец, глупец. Он видит, но совсем не наблюдает. Шерлок отсутствовал три года, гоняясь за сетью предателей и убийц. Конечно, он… поступал так, как считал нужным.

\- Ты не захочешь ничего знать об этом, – ворчит Шерлок, словно бросая вызов.

\- Ты совершенно прав, – соглашается Джон. Он продолжает его очищать. – Но это ещё не значит, что я бы не простил тебя.

После долгой паузы Шерлок легко выдыхает:  
– Возможно. – И Джон чувствует, как его горло сжимается от неприкрытой надежды.

\- Ты говоришь «возможно», потому что знаешь, что ответ – да. – Джон сутулит плечи. Крылья встречаются с крыльями: перья скользят вдоль перьев. Теперь огонь гаснет, нет больше пламени, только дым.

\- Я… Боже, надеюсь на это. – Шерлок отворачивается от него, на этот раз, чтобы закрыть глаза и уткнуться головой в пол, словно позволяя себе быть усталым.

\- Это не только ты, Шерлок. У всех есть что-то, что мы боимся рассказать. Мы пытаемся забыть об этом, большую часть своего времени. У тебя просто лучшая память, чем у остальных. – Джон ругает себя, продолжая тушить огонь: как он пропустил это? Почему не настоял?

Уже не важно. Он сделает это сейчас.

И он делает. Они лежат на полу, пока Джон прикасается к опалённым пёрышкам, Шерлок тихий и податливый, несмотря на то, что Джон уверенно поглаживает воздух над его головой и плечами без какой-либо причины.

\- Готово. – Джон откидывается назад на бёдра. Шерлок, моргая, разворачивает к нему голову, а его крылья раскрываются. Они всё так же прекрасны, даже с обугленными и пепельными перьями. Так или иначе, его крылья кажутся более мягкими.

\- Я когда-либо узнаю, что только что здесь происходило? – Очевидно, Шерлок знает ответ. Потому что он уже подверг дедукции это странное утро – некоторую его часть, что ещё можно объяснить. Потому что он действительно смотрит на Джона, яркими и любопытными глазами, впервые за эти годы.

Джон чувствует, как его собственные крылья раскрываются позади него, и с тихой улыбкой просто качает головой.

\- Ну, тогда, – произносит Шерлок, окидывая его последним пристальным взглядом, – надеюсь, что бы это ни было, оно того стоило.

На следующий день рождения, когда Джон просыпается, женщина улыбается ему. Он отвечает ей улыбкой и, приблизившись, изучает её белые крылья, пытаясь найти сходство с крыльями Шерлока. Они почти идентичны, за исключением окраса.

\- Это наша последняя встреча, – говорит ему женщина.

\- Я знаю, – кивает Джон.

Она расспрашивает его о прошлом годе, и слова из её рта льются быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Может быть, это потому, что это последний раз. Джон рассказывает ей о раскрытых делах и похищениях, о книгах и записях в блоге, старых выходках Шерлока и о тех новых, что он изобретал.

Более мрачным тоном он рассказывает ей о крыльях. О том, как странно это выглядит, но в то же время так знакомо. О той ответственности, что он ощущает, приняв этот дар: как хочет хоть как-то использовать его и что это совершенно непрактично. О том причиняющем боль пламени, что может видеть только на крыльях Шерлока, и что он каждый раз пытается потушить его.

\- Бремя с небольшим вознаграждением и большим беспорядком. – Она изучает его долгое время, прежде чем задать последний вопрос.

В этот раз женщина спрашивает у него:  
\- Это стоит того?

\- Разумеется, – отвечает Джон.

На следующий день рождения Джон покупает торт и ест его вместе с Шерлоком: у обоих есть крылья, и они наконец пробудились.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Зубатка** или **морской волк** – рыба из отряда окунеобразных, обитает в Баренцевом, Северном, Балтийском, Норвежском морях, Тихом океане.

[2] **Викканство** или **Викка** – западная неоязыческая религия, основанная на дохристианской исконной европейской духовности, которая рассматривает человека как часть природы, а не как её хозяина. Она стала популярна в 1954 году благодаря Джеральду Гарднеру, английскому государственному служащему в отставке, который в то время называл эту религию – колдовство (англ. Witchcraft).


End file.
